The Silver Lining
by AMBERJANUS
Summary: After his whole world fell apart, he was lost and aimlessly wandering in the world like a living ghost. Suddenly she appeared like a silver lining in the dark cloud. She gave him back a purpose to live and a reason to love his life. He was her knight in shining armour who gave a new meaning to her life and taught her the difference between being alive and living. ONE SHOT


**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **I love Neville/ Pansy pairing stories and after reading stories by talented Lady Ylla, this is my attempt of writing a story using them. Please read and let me know what you think of it. If you love Neville/Pansy paring, I highly recommend Lady Yalla's 'A Riven Heart', 'Verbena and Lemongrass' and 'Spell thief' as must reads.**

 **A very special thank you for** **wisecrackerme** **for editing this story.**

 **The Silver Lining**

It was during the late evening of a gloomy day, a wizard with a stoop plodded down on a narrow dark path of Knockturn Alley. He looked weary and broken. His clothes were untidy and his face covered with days old stubble. Running his callus fingers through his unruly hair, he stopped under a poorly lit street light to read the yellowed and tattered parchment in his hand. The faint light fell on him and made a ghostly shadow on the damp moulded wall behind him.

Neville Longbottom didn't look like a glorious war hero; instead, he looked demoralised and subdued. It was ten years after the second wizarding war and out of those ten years, he spent the last five as a dispirited defeated man. Once, he considered himself as the happiest man on earth. Those days he had a beautiful pink-faced blonde by his side. Her sweet kind nature and pleasant smile made his days and gave him the biggest reason to live without giving up. Just after the war, due to his reputation, many witches tried to gain Neville's attention, but Hannah Abbot was his soul mate, and he didn't have eyes for any other witch. The half-blooded former Hufflepuff stole his heart completely and irreversibly. They got married just one year after dating, and she made his life complete and happy.

He was over the moon when she informed him they were going to be parents soon. Wrapping his arms around her affectionately he cried in happiness and promised the little life growing inside her that he was going to be the best father in the world. He was not lucky to have his parents by his side when he was growing up and was determined to give everything he missed to his own flesh and blood.

But fate can be cruel sometimes. A wicked twist of fate mocked their blissfully happy life when an epidemic of dragon pox sweeping over the magical community during Hannah's last trimester. Poor immunity during the pregnancy made Hannah a victim of the outbreak, and though it was not a life threatening infection, her condition made everything complicated. Her vital organs started to shut down one by one, but she was brave and maintained her sweet, pleasant nature for the sake of her husband. Neville was a total mess and couldn't cope with the situation well. He even had a row with the visiting healer from St Mungos when he had informed that nothing could be done.

A couple of days into her illness Hannah gave birth to their baby prematurely, and childbirth didn't treat her well either. It was devastating as their son was born sleeping, but Neville didn't leave his wife's side even to rest his stillborn child. On top of everything, as soon as she gave birth, Hannah went into a magical coma.

Neville sat next to his wife's bed and spent his time with her. He never left the room and hardly ate anything. He never let her unresponsive hand slip from his grasp, but one cold night she left him. She left without even bidding goodbye to the weary, sleep-deprived man who was holding her hand, without even looking at him. Without even gaining her consciousness back, she decided to leave him and join their son.

Neville was shattered by his loses. After the funeral, he became a hermit in his own room, where he had beautiful memories of his late wife. He didn't accept visitors and was never seen in public. Even owls returned without delivering letters. His floo had been blocked and wards didn't allow even his close friends in. One day after months after his isolation, his grandmother found him gone. Nobody knew where he went. There was no note or a Patronus letting others know his where about.

As Augusta was one of her classmates, Minerva McGonagall came to console the distressed grandmother. She along with other members of The Order of Phoenix vowed to find him. It was not an easy task. They took more than a year to find him in a middle of a dangerous magical forest in South America. At the time Luna Scamander found him, he was researching and working on some vicious and deadly plant in a part of Amazon rainforest. She couldn't recognise him with the face covered with a long unruly beard. His clothes were shabby, and the exposed body had covered with various scars indicating the rough life he was living. Luna couldn't convince him to return home. He refused to leave the forest. Finally, Head Mistress McGonagall visited him and offered him a teaching position at Hogwarts, which he initially refused to accept, but after a couple of more persistent attempts she convinced him the importance of sharing his valuable knowledge with the younger generation, she had managed to have him as the Hogwarts newest Professor of Herbology.

He was not a cheerful teacher. He never smiled but performed his teaching duties well. He was never seen in the great hall during meals. He worked like a machine and was only seen in social gatherings which required his presence as the heir of Longbottoms. He even refused to take over his Wizengamart duties from his grandmother. He never wore anything other than black, and in his spare time, he continued to work on dangerous plants.

On that specific day, he was on a special mission. He needed foetal dragon meat for a sapling of one of his rare flesh-eating plants. Killing dragons were illegal, and dragon meat was only available on the black market in Knocturn alley, and it was not easy to found with Aurors raiding the area more often than before. Galleons could buy anything on the black market. Even money could make someone kill his best mate in the underworld. Neville threw a fair bit of galleons to get to know a member of the magical underworld and informed the wizard his requirement. After a week he received a coded message through an owl asking his presence that day in one of the darkest areas with highest crimes that any man would think twice before entering. Neville who didn't bother about his safety agreed to meet the trader at the specific point with five thousand Galleons for ten grams of meat.

He was not familiar with the area and constantly stopped to read the old map to find the place. He knew it could be a trap. He knew any moment thieves could appear from nowhere and rob him and kill him, then dispose of his body where no one else could find. But he was not even slightly worried about it as after all without Hannah he didn't see a purpose of being alive.

When he reached the poorly lit destination, he could see three men stood in the darkest spot of the area as a precaution. Their faces were not visible, and for sure Neville wouldn't be able to recognise them if he saw them again. The man stood in the middle unmistakably the leader of the gang, and the other two were his bodyguards. Neville knew their wands would ready and pointing at him to prevent a sudden attack that would come from him, but his assumption was wrong. Neither of the three men paying attention to him. They were looking at something at the feet of the gang leader which was happened to be another human being. At that point, Neville couldn't see whether it was a man or a woman. The only thing he understood was the person was in a critical condition after repeatedly got beaten by the gangster.

Without looking at Neville, the man in the middle kicked the person on the floor, and the person whimpered in pain. Neville couldn't watch anymore. He knew any person with the right mind would never interfere with a gang man, but he didn't care about his safety and interrupted the man.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Neville yelled, and three wands had immediately been pointed at him.

"Mind your own business and get lost." One hissed.

"I came here for business." He said holing up the yellowed parchment.

"Well, well. So you are the rich man who is after the baby dragon meat." The leader sneered showing off his blacken and decayed teeth, then kicked the person on the floor again, and the form let another feeble cry.

"Why are you keeping on beating someone who is not in a position to defend their self?" Neville asked in displease.

"Again, mind your own business rich man." The leader hissed in a warning tone. "She hasn't gone to work for a couple of days. She knows she cannot skip work."

"Maybe because she is not feeling well." Neville furrowed his brows.

"That's not my problem." He snarled revealing his golden canines. "She is eating my food and living under my roof so she shouldn't skip work. I'm not running a charity."

"Then why don't you let her go."

"Let her go! Are you crazy! She owes me money. Unless she pays it fully, I'm not letting her go!" The man barked at him with a deathly glare.

Neville looked at the battered lumpy mass lying in front of him. It seemed like the person wouldn't survive the harsh treatments any longer. Maybe another a couple of days or maximum a week but not longer than that. He touched the money inside his pocket. He desperately needed the foetal dragon meat soon if not the sapling would die and finding another would be an extremely difficult task. He might need to spend few months looking for one in the dangerous parts of Amazon, and even if he found one, it wouldn't be easy to retrieve it when a fully grown flesh-eating tree thriving nearby. But when it came down to a human life and a plant, Neville most unwillingly chose the human in front of him.

"How much does she owe you?"

"Why? About four thousand Galleons." The man answered.

"I'll pay you to let let her go."

"Are you crazy rich man? I gave her food, shelter, and clothes. Including everything she's worth six thousand Galleon." He said eyeing the money Neville had taken out from his pocket.

"By the look of her, I don't think you have spent two thousand on her food, clothing or accommodation and I bet she has already repaid some of the money she owes you."

"Six thousand is my last." The man said without ready to compromise.

"Look at her." Neville said without giving up. "She won't even survive a month. I'll pay five thousand for her. I'm paying more than she owes you, even more than she is worth. Accept it and release the lady and you won't lose anything."

"The Lady! Rich man it's a pity you don't know the difference between a lady and a common whore." The man let an evil laugh.

"Release her for five thousand, and I'll come tomorrow with another five for the meat. You'll gain ten thousand within two days." Neville said ignoring the man's comment.

"Well, well it seems like you have plenty of money to spare. If you give me fifteen thousand tomorrow, I will get your meat plus another witch, much younger and much better than this one, one who hasn't been with a man."

"NO, no! I don't won't a witch." He said without hiding his disgust upon the offer. "Just release this one and get me the meat tomorrow."

"Well, your loss." The man shrugged and gestured him to pass the money.

Neville thrust the money into his hand in loathing anger, and the man immediately started to count.

"I'll let you know the place for our next meeting by an owl in the morning. See you tomorrow around the same time. Till then I'll keep this with me." Showing off the poorly wrapped parcel in his hand, the man apparated away with a sneer, and his gang men followed him immediately.

For a few seconds, Neville looked at the empty space in front of him with repugnance then paid his attention to the small, frail body on the floor.

"Hello, you are free now. You can go anywhere you like." He said to the beaten witch and walked away from her.

When he reached the corner of the street, he turned around and had another look at the woman. She hadn't moved an inch; she was lying there like she was already dead. Swearing at the stupid woman who had not attempted to escape from the miserable place, he walked back and slowly knelt in front of her. Apart from the soft moan of pain coming from her, there was no other indication that she was alive.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

The witch didn't respond him. He gave her time to answer him. With no reaction from her, he placed his hand on her back and gently shook her. Her body was hot as a furnace. She had a very high fever, and he was surprised that she survived this long without going into a coma.

"You need a healer soon. Do you have a relative or a friend or someone that I can take you to?"

The witch only whimpered. Neville slowly tried to turn her towards him to help her. He flinched and let a curse under his breath as soon as he saw her swollen stomach. Burning with rage, he wanted to _Avada,_ the heartless man who tried to send the heavily pregnant unwell witch into prostitution.

Suddenly he remembered his late wife. Who was also heavily pregnant and unwell, who gave birth to a stillborn child and passed away without recovering. He didn't want the same fate for the unknown woman lying in front of him. He was not a monster to leave her there and walk away. He knew taking home a severely ill unknown pregnant witch was an unnecessary burden, but because of his late wife, he made up his mind to help her.

"Well, it seems like you are coming with me. You need a healer as soon as possible."

He turned her face towards him, away from the dark shadows and a faint light from the nearest street lamp fell on her pale face.

"Merlin!" Neville exclaimed in shock. "Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson." He muttered to himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy felt terrible when she woke up. Her whole body was aching, and her throat was screaming for water. Even with her physical discomfort, she realised she was not in the shabby cot in her dingy room. The bed was a huge comfortable one and the linen was fresh and smelt nice, not like her own ragged and moulded linen with a foul smell. The room was also massive and well lit with a lot of sunlight and fresh air coming through huge windows. She thought she must be in one of her wealthy customer's bedroom. But her rich customers never took her to their places. They kept her as a secret because association with witches like her would damage their reputation. Most of them met her under a glamour charm in a small motel room which had been well hidden from the society. So, she was confident that the place didn't belong to one of her regular customers. Even if it was, she knew she was not allowed to spend the night in a luxurious bedroom. Being curious, she tried to raise her head to look around well.

"Good, you are awake." Someone told in a deep emotionless voice.

She was startled and looked at the direction of the voice. There was a well-built but miserable looking man at the doorway. He didn't smile or show any other emotions. He was just leaning against the door and watching her, more like studying her every action.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"At my place."

"Why am I here?" She rasped.

"Because you are not feeling well."

"How many days have I been like this."

"A little over a month."

She felt sick and started to panic. "Merlin! I need to go before my boss-"

"Not to worry." He interrupted. "You don't have a boss. You are a free witch now. I freed you."

She looked at him in disbelieve. "You mean- you mean..."

"Yes, I freed you, but that doesn't mean you belong to me. You are free to go anywhere."

She sighed. She did not have a place to go, other than going back to her former boss and plead him to take her back.

"Do you have a place to go?" He asked

She didn't reply.

"Do you have friends that you want to contact?"

She didn't reply either. Her boss didn't allow her to be friends with other girls whom worked under him and after the war, she had entirely lost every single contact with her former school friends. That made her friendless.

"No place to go and no real friend. What happens to you, Parkinson?" He asked in a cold tone.

She gasped. "You know me!"

"Of course I recognise you. How could I ever forget the witch who tormented us in our seventh year." He said in a half mockery and half spiteful voice.

She remembered that year well. Being the favourite student of Umbridge and Carrows, she cast unforgivable curses on many students giving them a tough time.

"Who are you?" She asked in fright, not being able to recognise him.

Before he could reply, a small wail of a baby emerged from somewhere in the same house. Most probably from the adjoining room to hers.

"That's your daughter." He said plainly.

"My daughter?" She asked in confusion. Then the baby she was carrying came into her mind. The one which didn't have a father, the very same one she didn't feel connected or wanted. She sighed.

"Don't you want to see your newborn baby? You don't show any eagerness or excitement." He said after carefully studying her.

She sighed again. "I-I would like to see her." She muttered guilt-ridden.

"She was born a fortnight ago, and a healer is regularly visiting her. Even now she is with the healer, and she will bring your baby to you when she finishes her check-up."

He summoned an elf and instructed it to pass a message to the healer in the next room.

"So, tell me how are you going to survive and take care of your daughter if you don't have a place to go or a friend to help?" He asked again.

She knew she had to take care of her baby, but with no money, no place to live and no one to help her, she didn't have any other option than going back to her former boss and beg him to take her back. She hated that filthy life, but because of her baby, she was determined to endure all the hardship and pain. Then suddenly she felt someone was prodding inside her mind and going through her memories. After viewing all the happy ones and even the darkest ones, the person pulled out.

"You used Legilimency on me." She accused the man in anger and embarrassment.

"Lucky I did that. Otherwise, I would never guess you were going to make a foolish mistake again." He hissed. "If you don't have a place to go, stay here. You don't have to go back to that evil man. It's not only you Parkinson, think about your daughter's safety too. Do you honestly think that cruel man will let her grow up happy and safely? I knew you were cunning and cruel but never thought you would be this foolish."

"Who are you?" She asked in desperation.

"Sorry, I didn't know you lost everything after the war, but didn't you have anyone to go and ask for help rather than borrowing money from an underworld gangster to pay off your father's debts?" He questions without answering her.

"Please tell me who you are." She begged.

Not giving her an answer, he looked over his shoulder. "Here comes your baby." He said mechanically, and a healer entered the room with a bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"It's good to see you are awake Miss Parkinson." The healer said with a pleasant smile. "Would you like to hold your baby?"

"Yes, Please" Pansy muttered holding out her arms to receive her daughter.

"The baby was tiny but gorgeous. Her skin was soft and pinkish, and hair was dark. Pansy kissed her peacefully sleeping daughter and caress her rosy lips. Her baby was very precious, and she couldn't make up her mind to take her to Knockturn alley.

It was not a place to bring up the child.

"Miss Parkinson, your baby was born pre-maturely, so she needs medical attention." The healer said. "You need to name the baby to register for treatments."

"B-But, but the money-" She stuttered.

"It has been taken care of." The man grunt. "Just name the baby."

"Iris. I name her Iris." Pansy said.

"That's a beautiful name, Miss Parkinson. "The healer said scribbling on a parchment. "And the family name please?"

"Er-…" Pansy hesitated. "It's Parkinson." She said finally.

The healer put down the quill and looked at Pansy. "So you want to give your family name to your daughter and leave the father's name as a blank." She asked firmly to confirm.

Pansy nodded.

"So do you know the consequence of not declaring the father's name?" The healer asked again, and Pansy nodded again.

"Alright then, I'm going to register her as Iris Parkinson." The healer went back to fill the documents.

"No!" The man in the room protested. Then he picked up the baby from Pansy's hand look at her little face.

"Document my name as the father's name. "He instructed the healer. "And put Longbottom as her surname." He held the tiny baby very close to him and caressed her little rosy cheeks. "Iris Longbottom, I'll make you the heiress of the house of Longbottoms." He declared in the gentlest tone.

Pansy gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. "Merlin!" She stuttered. "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." She uttered in a very shaky voice looking at the man holding her baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why?" Pansy asked keeping her eyes focused on her nearly one-year-old daughter who was playing happily with her stuffed dragon at her feet.

Neville started to cough continuously. Pansy swiftly walked to him and began to rub the ointment on his chest. His cough was getting worse every day, and she had started to worry as there was no improvement at all by anything the healer prescribed. Apparently, Neville didn't care. He never cared about his health. So it was not a huge surprise when he decided to neglect a dry cough he had just after returning from a jungle in West Africa. He ignored all the symptoms that indicate the illness was getting worse and only allowed his grandmother and Pansy to call a healer on the day he collapsed in his greenhouse. Pansy hardly left his side from the day he was bedridden and tended to him in utmost care during the day and night.

When Neville stopped coughing and caught his breath, Pansy passed him the glass of water on the side table and watched him drinking it slowly.

"Why?" She asked again after giving him an ample time to settle.

"Because I need to secure your future and hers." He Panted.

"You already secured her future by making her your heiress." She said paying another glance at the baby on the floor.

"But if I die, everything would pass to Iris, and it is a huge responsibility for a child. People may deceive her or hurt her to get into the money. She will end up having so many fake friends. I want to protect her from that unnecessary hassle until she is ready." He coughed again. "And this will give you the right to take care of the house of Longbottoms till she comes of her age. Plus no one will able to throw you out of this house."

"But-but you don't love me." She muttered.

"And you don't love me either." He replied.

"What do you expect from me?" She asked in mere curiosity.

"Nothing. Nothing other than participating in the social gatherings as my wife. If I die, you could re-marry and half of the assets of the house of Longbottoms will be yours until you pass away, then it will go back to Iris. Unfortunately, your husband or any other children from that marriage won't be receiving anything."

"I have no desire to remarry." She said firmly.

"Why won't you remarry." He questioned, dying to know her answer.

"Because I have never had a positive experience with men." She said plainly.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

"Why didn't you remarry?" She asked curiously.

"Because she was my soul mate and my heart froze when she left me. I can't make up my mind to love anyone else." He answered displaying his pain.

What if you found someone special enough?" She asked again.

"Look, Pansy. I didn't find anyone special for nearly a half a decade, and I'm pretty sure I won't be able to find another in the future too. What if you found someone to love when I'm still alive?"

Pansy shook her head. "That will never happen. I'm not capable of loving a man. I'm scared of them."

"You are not scared of me." He looked at her and raised his brow.

"Because you don't expect anything that others are expecting from a woman."

"Fair enough. So tell me Pansy, are you in?"

"So you want me as the caretaker of your assets, the guardian of your heiress and the representative of the house of Longbottoms in the social gatherings in the event of your absence and nothing else?" She asked to verify the terms.

"Sort of."

"So this is more likely a business arrangement than a marriage?" She raised her brows for further confirmation.

"If you want, you can consider it like that." He shrugged. "But remember this business arrangement favours you and our daughter, not myself, and it will protect both of you if something happened to me."

"Don't keep on talking about death Longbottom, because I won't let you die as you didn't abandon me to die." She said determining to save him from any danger.

"We will see about that later but now can you please let me know your decision." He requested impatiently.

Pansy sighed and looked at her baby daughter. She needed a secure, protected life. She took another deep breath and looked at the unwell man in the bed.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, I will marry you." She said firmly without having any second thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Platform 9¾ had been busy like any other 1st of September. Among all the students and parents, there was an excited little witch who was looking forward to her first train ride soon. She was skipping toward the train with wide opened eyes and the half-opened mouth. Her neatly comb jet black hair was freely bouncing with every skip. Her parents were following her closely. Carrying her trunk in one hand, and her nearly two-year-old brother in the other, her father was hurrying behind her in a worry that she would get lost among the crowd. Being a very famous wizard and a Hogwarts professor, sometimes he had to slow down to respond when people greeted him or stopped to have a word or two. Time to time he also looked over his shoulder to check whether his wife was nearby.

"Iris slow down." Neville said gently but firmly. "Remember, momma can't walk fast."

The little girl stopped and turned around. Her father was just behind her, but her mother was lagging behind and sauntering towards them. Iris knew her mother couldn't walk fast because of her huge stomach. Her father asked her mother to stay at home and rest as her baby sibling was due to arrive in any day soon, but her mother refused because she didn't want to miss her firstborn's first train journey to Hogwarts.

Iris watched her mother walking towards them slowly and puffing heavily, as soon as she reached them her father put down the trunk and wrapped his arm around her. Her mother gently buried her face in his strong chest. She looked extremely tired but happy and excited for her daughter."

"Are you alright?" Her father asked tenderly. Without stopping her soft pants, she nodded quickly.

"Look! Caitlin is waving at you." Her father pointed at the little girl walking towards them with her parents. Iris waved back at her friend enthusiastically.

"Did you pack your wand?" Her momma asked.

"Yes, momma."

"New Robes."

"Yes, yes. I got everything. You checked everything four times before. I got my books and stationaries and Trevor." She sighed. "It's not that I can't get anything back if I left them at home." She pouted. "Have you forgotten momma, my daddy is a professor at Hogwarts, and he returns home every day after dinner and most of his free time, so you can send anything I left behind with him."

"Iris Longbottom, don't speak to me like that." Her mother said in a stern voice, and her father let a soft chuckle.

"What?" Her mother narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Nothing, nothing love." He shrugged smiling. "I can guess which house she might be in."

"Which house daddy? Which house?" Iris asked in excitement. "Don't tell me it's Slytherin." She added crunching her little nose.

"Why? What's wrong with Slytherin sweety? Look at your momma. She is a Slytherin too. Don't you think she is the best momma in the world? She looks after us very well. She never stops taking care of great grandma Augusta, even if she is tired and exhausted with the babies. I'll tell you a secret, without her care and love, your daddy would not survive in this world even a minute." Her father gently nuzzled the hair of his blushing wife.

"That's not true it's you who saved us all." Her mother muttered, turning very red.

"So, Slytherin house makes strong, caring witches who will do anything for the safety of their loved one. Don't worry love, being a Slytherin is that special." Her father added.

"What if I was a Gryffindor?"

"You'll be brave and fierce like Madam Minister."

"A Ravenclaw?"

"Clever like your aunt, Luna."

"A Hufflepuff."

Her father breathe out heavily. "There was this beautiful angel. She was the momma of your brother in the heaven. She was a Hufflepuff, and she was the most loyal and patient person I have ever met. She lit up the whole world like the sunshine." He cleared his throat. "And you'll be the same if you were a Hufflepuff." He said gently.

Iris saw her mother laced her fingers with her father and squeezed his hand slightly as to take off whatever the burden he was carrying deep down in his heart. He looked at her and smiled with gratitude then slowly lifted her hand and pressed it to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Someone reached from behind of her and tapped on Iris' shoulder.

"Caitlin!" Iris screamed with joy and happily hugged her best friend.

"Now you two quickly get in." Iris's father told them and turned around to greet Seamus Finnigan and his wife. "

"Iris remember to send letters to momma. Don't assume that Daddy will tell me everything and please don't use him as an owl to pass messages." Her mother pleaded when she was getting into the train.

"See you at the castle. I'll be there to take you and others for sorting." Her father shouted waving at her.

Pansy Longbottom sighed and took her dampened eyes away from disappearing train, then looked at her husband knowing his eyes were on her and gave a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Hmm." She hummed. "So you think she'll be in Slytherin." She said narrowing her eyes at Neville.

"Nah." He clicked his tongue with twinkling eyes. "Definitely a Gryffindor." He said pulling her into his warm embrace.

Nearly ten years ago, Neville Longbottom married Pansy Parkinson when he was gravely sick and lying in his bed. As she promised, Pansy didn't let him die. She took great care of him and helped him to get back to his healthy self. Since then she didn't leave his side and looked after him very well. Knowing he wouldn't take care of himself well by neglecting his health and safety, she didn't let him go alone on his summer explores. She accompanied him every single time he visited a strange, dark place and kept her eye on him and made sure he returned home safely. She made sure he wore dragon hide gloves and boots before touching anything. She remembered him to cast protective charms, and she even checked the strength of those charms before he entered danger zones.

It took them a long time to warm up to each other. They became inseparable research partners. There were days they woke up together in bed or a couch surrounded by scribbled parchments, quills and bits and pieces of specimens. Although they were good research partners, they act like spouses only when they were in social gatherings. In those gatherings, Pansy met wizards whom she knew from her dark days, but they didn't reveal her past to the society because, in turn, their secret lives were going to be exposed to the society. Most of them curtly nodded and walked away when she came face to face with them, some completely ignored her and the other talked to her hiding the uncomfortableness.

Seven years into their marriage, one of their research on the rare herbal plant was successful after countless attempts. Addition of proper dose of sap enhanced the quality of the paste using for wounds caused by dark curses and helped to get rid of scars entirely, which had not been able to be achieved before.

Pansy clapped in happiness and jumped and hugged Neville when the scar on her forearm disappeared completely. Smiling profusely, Neville enveloped her in a tight embrace. She was surprised when his lips crashed on hers most unexpectedly, but without breaking off, she returned his kiss in her own way. They both knew they would not going to stop on one single kiss, but neither attempted to put an end to it.

Next day when Pansy woke up naked and tangled in silky sheets, Neville had already gone. She knew it was a one-time thing and was never going to be repeated. She didn't mind that. When they were back to their routine, they didn't talk about it and pretended it never happened. But the fate had another plan. Weeks after that fateful night Pansy realised she was having the same discomfort and symptoms she had during the early pregnancy with her daughter. She froze in fear. She was sure that Neville wouldn't take the news smoothly and it was going to jeopardize their relationship, so she began to withdrawn from everything and tried to avoid Neville as much as possible. She noticed his face fell every time she ran away from him, but she didn't know how to face him although she knew it was going to be impossible to hide it from his eyes for long. In few months' time, the protruding stomach would betray her without a doubt.

Pansy didn't have to worry about her condition for a long time. The day she fainted, the healer came for the check-up confirmed her worst fear. She was terrified to see the look on Neville's face. Although she couldn't read his thought, she didn't miss how shocked he was after hearing the news.

"Neville, I'm sorry." She sobbed after the healer left.

"I didn't do this purposely. Please don't be angry." She begged, looking at the petrified man.

"I don't want you to feel trapped. Believe me. I don't have any ulterior motives. Please talk to me, please."

"Shhhhh." Neville shushed after hugging her tightly.

"I'm not angry with you, and I don't feel trapped, but why didn't you tell me? Did you know this for long?"

"Yes, I had known for a couple of weeks." She continued to sob.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would not like the news? Is that why you avoided me?"

She nodded.

"Thank Merlin! I thought you are avoiding me because I took advantage of you."

"You never took advantage of me."

"Look, Pansy. We are married, and I definitely know you don't have ulterior motives as you won't gain anything by giving me another child. I'm shocked but not angry, in fact, I'm very, very happy and I don't know how to express my happiness." He said planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Pansy sighed and relaxed in his arms.

Since then their relationship started to improve. Along with Iris, they spent time together as a family and not only like research partners. Even when Neville returned to Hogwarts after the summer break, he made sure to visit his family regularly during his free time.

The day Pansy gave birth to Frank Longbottom II, became an unforgettable day for both of them. After holding his newborn son for the first time, Neville knelt in front of her with happiness flooding all over him.

"I want to marry you again Pansy, and I want to renew our vows. This time I want a real marriage. I do love you. Sorry, I did not realise it before, or I was too stubborn to acknowledge that I had fallen for the witch who will do anything to keep me alive. Who is willing to jump in front of me to take the darkest curse thrown at me without hesitating and who will readily sacrifice herself for my wellbeing. Please forgive me for being an idiot and not appreciating you." He said holding her both hands.

"Neville, I-I." Pansy stuttered in surprise and Neville's face sadden.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry. If you don't like, you don't have to do it. I'm just excited by the birth of our son and didn't mean to force you for something you don't want. I'm very sorry for my unacceptable behaviour." He said looking hurt and defeated.

"Neville, I would love to marry you again and renew our vows because I love you too. The only person I'd like to spend the rest of my life is you." She said with tears of joy trickling down her eyes.

With Pansy's answer, Neville jumped up and scooped her into a bone-crushing hug and locked his lips with hers.

On the day of Frank's first birthday, they renewed their vows in a proper ceremony in front of their close friends. A couple of months after they were over the moon when they found out Pansy was pregnant again.

"Are you leaving soon?"

Neville came back to the present with a jolt and looked at the direction of the voice. His very pregnant wife was standing near the door and looking at him for an answer.

"No, I have few more hours." He replied checking the time. "Where is Frank?" He asked gesturing her to sit down next to him.

"Having his nap." Pansy said waddling toward her husband.

"How are you?" Neville asked wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him.

"I miss her." She mumbled. "The whole house is quiet without her." She added resting her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her too." He muttered.

"But you'll see her every day." Pansy pouted, and Neville chuckled.

"But that's different. I miss her at home with us." He replied. "Hey, please don't cry love." After seeing Pansy was crying, he cupped her face in his hands. "She'll be here for Christmas. Time is flying, and it will be Christmas soon." He said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"But its hard."

"I know love, but you've survived more hardship than this."

Pansy sighed. "When are you coming back?" She asked trying to take her mind away from her past.

"Tonight after the feast."

"Please check if she is alright before you come home." She pleaded.

"She'll be fine Pansy. She'll survive in any house with loads and loads of friends, but I'll check up on her before I come back just to make you happy." He smiled at her softly.

"Don't you think it's better for you to stay there tonight and see how she'll go?"

Neville chuckled. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. More than anywhere else I think I need to be here." He added eyeing Pansy's swollen belly.

Pansy chuckled. "We'll be fine. She won't be arriving today."

"She?" Neville raised his brows.

"Yes, I think this time it's a girl. Why? Don't you like another daughter?"

"You know I don't mind. A girl or a boy, a child is a child, and I love them equally regardless of their gender." He smiled.

"Do you know that you are an exceptionally noble man." She said with a wicked smile.

"I know, and that is the exact reason you love me." He replied making a funny face.

"That is only one reason, and there are a lot more. In fact, you are giving me a new reason every day to fall in love with you again and again." She muttered burring her face deep into his chest.

Neville pressed his lips to her head. "And you too keep giving me reasons to fall in love with you and with my life every day. You are my little angel who helps me to love and appreciate myself again. I'm fortunate to find you when I was wandering in this world without an aim." He muttered into her ear.

Her lips curved into a beautiful soft smile. "No, I'm the lucky one. You rescued my worthless suffering self from a living hell and showered me with love and gave a new meaning to my life." She mumbled sleepily, then put her arms around his neck and shut her eyes.

It was a tiring day for a heavily pregnant witch. Physically and emotionally she was worn out, and the only thing she needed was to spend her time in her beloved husband's arms until it was the time for him to go back to work.

Neville held her and rubbed her back caringly and watched her fall asleep snuggling him. He averted his eyes from peacefully sleeping wife and focused on the only photograph on the mantelpiece. The blond angel in the photo was smiling and waving at them, just like she was giving her blessings for them.

Neville sighed. She was his sunshine. She was the warmth and light that brighten up his days. She used to be his everything, his life, his smile and his sole purpose of being alive. When that sunshine had been covered by a dark cloud, he lost everything, even the purpose of living. When he was lost and aimlessly wandering in the world like a living ghost, the angel in his arms appeared like a silver lining. Yes, she was his silver lining in the dark cloud. With Pansy he didn't feel what he felt with Hannah. He didn't felt she was her soulmate or their union was match made in heaven, but their attraction had its own uniqueness that couldn't be neglected. The love he had for Pansy was not something like a dew drop on a leaf that vanishes with the sunshine. It had its own warmth. It was the warmth he felt through his body and absorbed into his chilled bones, it was the warmth that melted his frozen heart and it was the warmth that gave him a new hope and a new reason to be alive after years of misery. Yes, Pansy gave him back a purpose to live. She gave him a reason to love his life. Her unconditional love was the main reason that kept him going without giving up. Neville loved both Hannah and Pansy equally. Both of them had a special place in his heart. His sunshine and his silver lining together gave him a meaningful life and made him a happy and complete man.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think of this story**


End file.
